A Burden
by NovelFlower
Summary: Madison Clover is the new girl at the Dumping Ground. Unwanted by her parents she is sent to Elm Tree House. There she falls in love with Rick Barber - a boy who is 5 years older than her. This story follows Madison through love, broken hearts, friendship and finding out who you are. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Madison, I'm 11 years old and I live in a care home. There are twelve of us and I haven't been here long. I am here because my parents don't want me. I am not going to say I don't care because that's not true. I do wish they loved me, I wished they could care about me. But they don't; they are self obsessed; I am, was, a burden to them. No longer am I a burden, though, because I am going to live in Elm Tree House, a care home for unwanted kids. Like in television programs – but this isn't meant to happen to me. It is meant to happen to other children, in different towns, different schools and different families. It is not meant to happen to me.

We pull up into the smart driveway of Elm Tree House. The house is very big and in the doorway stands a tall, nearly-bald man. As we approach him, my care worker, smiles. Paige is not like the care workers in the stories. Paige is an ex-care kid and was also an unwanted child. Paige gets me, she isn't that old and is the closest thing to a friend that I have.

'Hello, I am Mike Milligan,' the man says, 'you must be Paige and... Madison! Welcome to Elm Tree House, we hope you will enjoy your stay here.' He says it like it is a hotel trip, with an Irish lilt to his voice, but he seems nice so I don't mind.

Mike ushers us inside and shows Paige into the office. Then he takes me to my room, apparently I will be sharing with a girl called Tee, I wonder what she will be like, I hope she isn't horrible, I couldn't stand that – not after all I've been through. Mike assures me that she is lovely.

He then shows me to the living room, which is full of curious faces. He leaves me there, nervously standing in the doorway, while he goes to the office to talk to Paige.

I scan the room, collecting faces. There are lots of children. A wide variety, a mixing pot, but we are all here for one reason – we are unwanted. My eyes stop at one boy, he looks about 16, and I already know I am making a mistake. I cannot already have a crush, but I do, but I know he will not want me – no one does – not even my parents.

'Ah – the newbie! Welcome,' says a girl with a cold sarcastic voice and dark blue streaks in her brown hair, 'But if you dare touch any of my things you will be dead meat – I will break you...' With that the girl gets up and leaves the room.

'Don't worry about Elektra – we're not all like that, welcome to The Dumping Ground! I'm Tyler." Says a boy with curly hair and chocolate brown skin, he seems nice enough.

The nickname for Elm Tree House seems appropriate – I mean we were all dumped here – weren't we?

Everyone introduces themselves and my roommate seems lovely. She is blonde, 12 years old and quite pretty. My crush is called Rick and he is 15 - bit old for me I know, but I just can't help it. Everyone else seems lovely and I have taken a liking to Tee and Faith, an older girl who was very kind and reassuring.

I have dinner with everyone before retreating to my room to pack. I come across a photo of my mother and it reduces me to tears – why didn't she want me?

I thought parents were meant to love you – to care for you, what happened to primary school books full of happy families and Barbie dolls and homemade biscuits? I honestly do not know where my childhood has gone and how I got here – all I know is I am and I want those happy days back.

Tee comes into the room and catches me crying. 'What's wrong?' She asks. 'Nothing.' I say, I don't want everyone knowing my secrets; I don't want everyone's sympathy. Tee shrugs and leaves it; I guess she's use to people who don't talk.

Later in bed, I ask her why she is here. She says that her parents use to hurt her and Johnny, they are siblings, and couldn't look after them. She asks me about myself, I tell her the truth, 'My parents didn't want me, that's all.' Tee sighs and turns over. I go to sleep.

The next morning I go down to breakfast at eight – everyone is there. On the table are an assortment of cereals and there is sliced white bread on the counter. I don't like cereal and you wouldn't believe how much sugar is in sliced white bread. Instead I go into the fridge and retrieve a yoghurt, before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. No-one questions me and I don't say anything, I have dressed and showered – luckily one of the bathrooms was free and had a lock on.

For the rest of the morning I sit in the living room reading a book. Then, Carmen, a very girly, but nice, girl comes downstairs and asks me if I want to do makeovers with her, Tee and Lily, a girl who use to live at The Dumping Ground. Now, Lily lives with her dad, his girlfriend and their baby but is still best friends with Carmen so often comes back to The Dumping Ground.

I agree and then follow her up to her room – which is extremely pink. I spend the rest of my day like this and the rest of the weekend follows suite. It is the summer holidays so on Monday I am still at The Dumping Ground, not school.

Late on Monday afternoon, I decide to go into the garden. I sit on one of the seats and am reading when I get the feeling someone is watching me. I look up from my copy of I, Coriander (an amazing book) to see Rick.

'Hi.' I say, 'Hi,' he replies.

'Do you like it here?' He asks,

'Yeah!' I reply 'Nearly everyone is lovely here!'

'Madison?' He says, 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Why are you here? You don't seem at all messed up and I wondered what a girl like you was doing here? I hope I don't sound rude.'

'Of course not,' I say 'I'm here because my parents didn't want me – simple as that.'

'What?' His face is scrunched up in confusion, 'But you're the poster girl! The perfect daughter! You don't think mean thoughts and you don't hit people! Why don't your parents want you?'

'I honestly don't know, Rick, but I can tell you one thing; I am much more messed up than you think.'

'I guess I'll just have to get to know you better then.' Rick says, giving me a coy, almost flirty, smile.

Then the most amazing thing happens – he kisses me. His lips are on mine, his arms pulling me to him. We are like this for about 10 seconds before he pulls away.

'I'm sorry,' he says 'I shouldn't have done that; you're too young, too good. I am so sorry!'

'Don't be.' I say before pulling him back this time he doesn't pull away after ten seconds. He pulls away after about two minutes.

'We should stop now.' He says, 'you know, before it gets too much.'

'Yeah – we should.' I say, 'so – are we together now?'

'I guess so.' Rick replies and then he pulls me closer again and his lips are on mine. His tongue darts into my mouth and our bodies meld into one. We stay like this until we hear Gina calls for dinner. It is a silent decision we both make not to tell anyone – not yet.

I go in first and then, about a minute later Rick comes in. No-one suspects anything. Rick, conveniently, ends up sitting opposite me.

I'm about a third of the way through my pasta when someone starts playing with my foot. I look up, startled, to find Rick smiling at me. I smile back and let him play with my feet.

Rick then decides to try and make me laugh – trust me this isn't hard. Every time I look up Rick is doing a weird thing with his eyebrows, were he lifts them up twice really fast. This results in him looking like a mad monkey with a crush on someone. I end up having a number of coughing fits to cover up my laughing.

I have nearly finished my meal and I am actually considering the possibility that Rick and I might have actually not got found out when Carmen says, 'Is it me – or is there something really weird going on? Like a weird atmosphere?' There a few murmurs of agreement from others and Faith suddenly bursts out, 'Isn't it obvious? We have a pair of lovebirds in The Dumping Ground!' She looks at Rick – but not me – it's obviously not clear that we're together.

'Who are they?!' shouts Jodie.

Rick puts his hand up in the air and says 'I confess all – I am one of the love birds.'

'Thought so – who else?' says Faith, 'What about you Carmen?'

'Not me! I'm over Rick now – were just friends!' Carmen says.

I can't help it – I burst out laughing 'Can't you guys see? It's me!' Everyone looks shocked but I just laugh, along with Rick.

'What?' Says Tyler, 'But he's told old for you! That's like me going out with Electra! Gross!'

'Thanks Tyler – I'll make you pay for that later!' Seethes Electra

'You're welcome Electra!' Replies Tyler.

'Yeah, babes, Tyler does have a point! You be careful, yeah?' says Gina.

I stifle another laugh and say 'Sure Gina – we are old enough to know about that sort of thing!' With that I leave the dining table, clear my plate and go into the garden to retrieve my book and take it into the living room to read. The others gradually file in, a few making comments on unsuspected events. I just smile, engrossed in my book. At about 9-ish I head up to bed, planning an early night because Mike is taking us to the beach on Tuesday and I don't want to be tired.

On my pillow is a note from Rick, it reads:

_Meet me in the attic 2night midnight._

_Rick. Xxx_

I smile, so much for not being tired – but, I don't mind much – my stomach turns butterflies as I lie in bed. I decide to read my book under the covers and soon midnight comes around.

I sneak out the room, being careful not to wake Tee, then I open the door to the attic and tip toe up the creaky old stairs.

Rick is sitting on an old stool and smiles when he sees me. We don't need to say anything. He just walks towards me, and then puts his arms around me, pulling me in for a kiss.

'Rick,' I say, even though I shouldn't 'I think I'm in love.' He doesn't reply for a while and then he says 'I think I am too.' Then, he pulls me in for a kiss, and we are one, I don't know where my body ends and his body starts. I don't know how long we are there for, but we are interrupted by someone walking up the stairs.

'Rick?' Mike says, I gasp and we leap apart, 'Madison?'

'Ah,' he says, 'I've heard about this, haven't I? You two need to be more careful – you heard what Gina and Tyler said. Now, Madison go back to bed – I'll speak to you in the morning – I'll speak to Rick now.'

His voices screams authority so I daren't eavesdrop, I go straight back to bed, slightly concerned for Rick's welfare.


	2. Chapter 2

Ricks POV

When Madison has gone Mike looks at me sternly. 'Now, Rick, I do not want to interfere with this – but I will if I have to. She is only eleven and you are fifteen and if social services got wind of this there is a likely hood I, and Gina, would be sacked and one of you would be moved to another care home. Madison has been through a lot – and she is just settling in here – don't mess up things for her.'

I nod, I understand this, but that doesn't matter because I think I am in love. This sounds stupid – we're not in a _Twilight _novel, but I get this girl. We connect – there's this spark between us. When we are together it's like there is no one else in the world and we are the only ones left on the planet. There is no one else like her in this world.

I don't say this to Mike because he wouldn't understand, instead I just nod.

The next morning we are up bright and early and Madison comes downstairs, her lips almost seem bruised and she looks a little embarrassed. It makes me feel a little guilty – because it's not hard to notice and some of the others do. Luckily, Jody doesn't notice and no one else is rude or mean enough to mention it, except of course, Elektra who I give an evil glare. She doesn't dare say a word.

The rest of breakfast passes without anyone arguments and everything seems fine until I am sitting in the van and I realise I have forgotten my phone.

I quickly jump out of the van and thunder up the stairs to my room. I have just spotted my phone when I get the feeling someone is behind me.

I turn around; there stands Faith, Carmen, Lily and Tyler.

'What?' I say, a little moodily.

'We need to speak to you,' Says Lily.

'Go on then,' I reply coldly, I know what this about – but I don't need their advice. I know what to do when it comes to me and Madison.

'You need to tone it down – for her sake – you're lucky Jody didn't spot the bruises on her lips.' Faith says.

'Unluckily for you _we_ did.' Tyler continues.

'Tone it down or you will regret it – and you will have messed up her life, all for a little excitement for you... Stop – before it's too late.' Carmen finishes.

I shake my head, 'I thought that we were friends? Don't you get this? There is something between us! I thought you'd understand. But, obviously not – now excuse me' I say pushing through them, 'I need to get back to the van.'

I stalk off, feeling betrayed – I thought that we were friends – I thought they'd get me, us. But they don't, that was just a silly illusion I had, but I didn't need them, I had Madison.

I sat next to Madison for the journey there, her head on my shoulder while I listened to my music and she read her book. I tried not to look up to much because I knew Carmen would be shooting me dagger glares. For a while we had a glaring match – I know it sounds very immature but she was driving me mad – I thought that we were friends. I guess I was wrong.

We, for once, arrive at the beach – apparently they do the trip every year and they have never managed to reach the beach before. I and Madison decide to go rock pooling together. I discover another thing about her – she hates small biting creatures and is very squeamish. We have fun splashing water at each other and occasionally I get to peck her on the cheek. I yearn for much more, but I have to remind myself she is only eleven.

We stop at lunchtime for fish and chips and we all eat together on the wall that marks the start of the beach. The chips are greasy and covered in vinegar and the fish has been coated in fattening batter, but no seems to care because everything is always perfect when you're at the beach. When I was little, and I lived with my parents, we use to sometimes go to the beach, and we would always have fish and chips – but they were always stolen.

In the afternoon we go swimming as the sun has come out and it's boiling. The water is refreshingly freezing and even Elektra gets in. We are all wearing wetsuits because it will never be hot enough to go swimming in the sea with just a swimming costume on.

Then when we are all finally all back in the van, Mike says he has something to tell us; we are going on a holiday. It's not near our current location, but on the other side of the country – in Wales. So, we get back in the van and drive back to Elm Tree House. We will not be going until the next day as it takes a long time to get there.

That evening, at dinner everyone is buzzing, we will be staying in a campsite owned by an old friend of Mike's. We will be the only ones there – which is great as it is hard to get in trouble with no–one, although I am sure Tyler and Jody could do it.

All the bags are packed and everyone has to have a very early night – even the older kids. When Gina says early she really means it – 8:00. But I'm not moaning, because we need to be ready for a 5:30 start.

In the morning, everyone is up and, unsurprisingly, Elektra is not a morning person, so she takes joy in tormenting and bullying everyone at the dining table. Mike is beginning to look like he would like to leave Elektra behind when Madison bursts out, 'For god sake Elektra! Shut up! Stop being such a bully and start picking on someone your own size!' Everyone looks shocked, but Madison's too focused on giving Elektra a death stare. Currently, I am very glad I am not Elektra.

The rest of the morning is uneventful and everyone gets into the van. Madison ends up sitting next to me and falls asleep on my shoulder. I envy her; I cannot sleep in moving vehicles, so I end up becoming engrossed in an argument with Elektra about crime. This lasts a while before I decide to listen to my music. We stop at one thirty for a break. I feel awful as I wake Madison up – her sleepy illusion of fairytale safety, broken by me. I wonder if this is like, metaphorically, what I am doing to Madison, taking her away from a fairytale lifetime and bringing her to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I know I haven't really introduced this story – or myself. I won't give away much but I'd just like to tell you a few things. I am new to writing here – although I have been reading on here for a few years. Also I hope you don't find the chapters to short, because the maximum will probably be 2000 and my general number will be around 1200. I will not do less than 1000 words as I find, as a reader that under 1000 is rather short and does not compel me to read more. Please read and please review. I will listen, respond and act upon advice so do review! **

**Thanks, ****_NovelFlower_**

Madison's POV

Mike doesn't try to speak to me in the morning – or later in the afternoon. I start to wonder if he has forgotten about talking to me, what with the holiday and everything. Unfortunately, not – I am just about to head up to bed with the others for an early night when Mike calls me. 'Madison, could I have a quick word?' he says, in my head I sigh, outside I respond with an innocent – chirpy sounding, 'Sure!' Since when did I become so positive?

I follow Mike into the office, where Gina is already seated. He tells me to take a seat and I nod obediently. 'Now,' Mike starts, 'we don't want you to think we're angry with you because we're not,'

'It's just,' Gina continues, 'we are a bit worried about you, yeah, babes?'

I nod and Mike carry's on, 'we understand that you and Rick...have...' he struggles to find a way to put it that doesn't sound inappropriate or too deep, 'feelings for each other. But we just want you to be careful – he is a_ lot _older than you, by 5 years and we don't want you to become, reliant on this relationship. So for your, and everyone else here, sake please be careful and take everything slowly.'

It is clear Mike is finished so I nod my head in appreciation of their concerns and head up to bed.

The next morning at breakfast, nearly everyone is half asleep – the dumping ground residents don't seem to be morning people. This is good in some ways; everyone is too sleepy to argue, except Elektra, who almost seems to find it easier to bully people in the morning. It is clear Mike is just about stop Elektra come on our holiday, when, being unable to stand it anymore, I burst out, 'For-god sake Elektra! Shut up! Stop being such a bully and start picking on someone your own size.'

Everyone looks shocked at this outburst from me; they have not seen this side of me and I am glad to have shown everyone I have something about me.

I am climbing into the van when someone whispers into my ear, 'The mouse breathes fire...' I don't know whether to be insulted, or take it as a compliment, so I do the latter – I'm trying to be positive.

I sleep until we get to a service station for lunch. Rick wakes me up and the only thing I know is my hunger. Mike denies us MacDonald's; hence forth Jody throws the biggest, most childish temper tantrum I have ever seen. I can see where this is going, so I am about to head off to the Whsmiths, I do not want to be witnessing a big argument, but Gina defuses the fiery bud of argument between Jody and Mike. Instead, we got to a small cafe where we all eat shop-bought sandwiches, crisps, chocolate bars and drink fizzy drinks. Then, we head straight back to the car, where Floss, Harry, Mo and Jody fall asleep.

'Look,' Says Carmen, 'Jody looks so sweet when she's asleep – like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.' It's true; Jody looks lovely, innocent and very young when she's asleep.

'And then you meet her in real life!' Johnny says, a few of the others laugh, including Rick.

I am ashamed – and it looks like Tee and Tyler aren't very happy either. 'Johnny!' Tee starts to scold Johnny, 'I can't believe you said that! That's really horrible! Jody isn't that bad!'

'Yeah! Jody's my friend!' says Tyler, 'she is nice, you just have to be bothered to get to know her!'

Everyone is looking ashamed now, including Rick. I am glad that they are, and it looks like Carmen is just about to start apologising when Jody makes a very weird noise.

I realise she is whimpering and wonder what she's dreaming about when she shouts, 'No! Please! No Kingsley! NO! Don't hurt me!'

'What's wrong with Jody?' asks Gina.

'We don't know!' Says Carmen 'I think she's having a nightmare!'

'Jody!' 'JODY!' Everyone is calling and Mike pulls over. The joke is over and everyone is worried. Tyler starts to shake Jody, when Rick goes, 'Tyler? Mate, are you an idiot? You're not meant to wake people who are having nightmares – she might hurt you!'

Mike shakes his head, 'No.' he says, 'I think this is for the best – just let me wake her.'

'Careful Mike.' Says Carmen, as Jody wakes up.

'What happened? Why are you all looking at me?' Jody asks,

'You had a nightmare – that's all,' Mike reassures.

Everyone is relieved and we all feed Jody chocolate biscuits so she doesn't fall asleep again – a sugar rush theory, although I'm not sure it will work, but we try it anyway – even if it doesn't, it seems to me like a reward for waking up.

Nothing else happens on the journey, but I have noticed a strange tension between Carmen and Rick. I don't say anything as I don't want to interfere. I know Rick and Carmen were good friends before I came along and I don't want to interfere with their relationship. Even if they are having an argument it won't be to do with me.

We finally arrive at the campsite – and I have to admit it – the campsite is beautiful. Even better, we will have it all to ourselves.

Mike instructs us to put up the tent. We decide to have a girl's versus boy's race and, of course, the girls win. Our team puts up our tent 2 minutes before the boys finish and some of the other decide to go and explore.

I wait for Rick to finish; which is actually quite amusing as all the boys are arguing, most being annoyed at having lost the fight. Finally they are finished, so Rick and I head into the woods that edge the campsite.

'You know,' I say, 'we could do whatever we like – Mike will be too occupied with the trouble makers. He'll forget about us.'

'True, but I think he would notice if we didn't turn up to the campsite for meals.' Rick replies,

'I'd never get hungry with you around,' I say, flirtily. Rick smiles, and then we are kissing again. The kisses are greedy and I know we are going too far. But, I can't stop and I know Rick won't...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Please remember to review! Also, I am soon going back to school so updates will probably be a little less frequent!** **:) **

Rick's POV

I know we have to stop. Soon, because we've probably been at it for about half an hour and it won't be long until someone finds us. Madison's lips will be extremely bruised tomorrow morning, and for that I feel bad, but I can't do anything now – it's too late.

We continue for a few more minutes and then Madison pulls away. I am shocked at her self control but I am also very ashamed of myself. I am the older one – I should be the responsible one – not her. I should be able to stop. But, I don't think I can.

'We should...' I start.

'...Get back – I know.' Madison continues. She smiles, gets up and walks off. The sight of her walking off breaks my heart; I know that I sound like an overly-attached boyfriend, but I can't help it – I am in love.

That night, at dinner Madison is preoccupied with the others. They are planning to build a campfire and toast marshmallows, which sounds a bit movie-like for me, but I will do anything for that girl. I would go to the end of the earth for her – and back again – anything to make her love me.

So, I help build the campfire and I sit next to Madison on a log which has been placed around the campfire. My arm is around her as I feed her marshmallows. A sore back from moving logs and a bit of a sweat are worth it in the end. Watching Madison laugh and her eyes light up with joy are the most amazing thing I have ever seen. It gives me a weird feeling, a feeling that I could almost call happiness.

We get sent to bed at about 10:00; then when everyone can hear Mike snuffling and Gina snoring we get up and head into the woods. The message had been passed round anyone over 11; we want to meet to do something teenagery. It sounds very American movie-like to me, but it was Carmen's idea. It's just me, Johnny, Tee, Carmen, Tyler, Frank, Madison, Faith and Lily.

Johnny brings a plastic _Evian _water bottle.

'What's that for, Johnny?' asks Tyler.

'It's to play _spin the bottle _with,' Johnny replies.

'Urgh – that's rank!' Tyler responds.

'Well, it is a typical teenager game – and technically you're not a teenager so we could send you back to camp with the others!' I retort.

'No! Please don't! I'll play!' Tyler protests, with a slight sigh in his voice.

'But...' Lily fretted 'we don't have a wardrobe or cupboard for the lucky ones to go in.'

'I'll guess they'll just have to do it in front of everyone – anyway, that way we'll know that they have actually kissed – not just hugged.' I concluded.

'But we need rules,' Faith observed, 'so sisters and brothers don't end up kissing.' Faith looks at Johnny and Tee as she says this.

These are the rules we come up with:

1. If two siblings get paired up – the second person who is picked gets re – spun until there is a new result.

2. Girls go first for even numbered goes. Boys go first for odd numbered goes.

3. The kiss should last 7 seconds no more – no less.

4. Anything that goes on in these gatherings stays secret.

We are staying for 5 days so we decide to have our gathering every night except the last night as we will be staying up late for the leaving party. Mike has already decided that we will be having a leaving party, so there is no point trying to arrange a gathering on that night.

We soon finish the rules, and we realise it's time to play. If I'm really honest – I am actually a bit nervous. What if I get matched with someone who isn't Madison? Like Faith? It's all a bit weird. And what if I do get matched with Madison? We'd probably forget anyone else was there and end up sticking our tongues down each other's throats.

So we start, the bottle spins for the boys first and lands on Tyler. I didn't think Tyler could blush – but apparently so, I almost feel sorry for him – he is quite young – but I said almost. Then, we spin the bottle again, this time it lands on Tee.

It could have been a lot worse; actually Tyler has probably got the best person to kiss – for him.

'I don't care – I can do this, I am old enough.'

I smile, Tee's nervousness is obvious – her brave facade isn't fooling anyone.

They both stand up and position themselves so they're facing each other. Then, Tee shocks everyone. She goes for it and we suddenly remember to start counting – seven seconds seem to last forever, and I wonder what it would be like to be in Tyler's shoes. His hands are clenched at his sides and he seems to be resisting the temptation to put his arms around Tee – she must be a good kisser.

I know for a fact that Tyler has never been kissed before. His first kiss is from a game of _spin the bottle _and I feel quite sympathetic to him when I think about that.

Finally, the kiss ends and it is time to spin the bottle again. Tyler is flushed bright red and goes to sit down next to me. I let him and say quietly to him, 'Well done, mate – it took real guts to do that.'

Tee also looks pretty shell shocked but the best facial expression prize would have to go to Johnny. He looks outraged that his little sister has kissed someone. I'm glad I don't have to face Johnny like Tyler will – later when the girls have gone to bed Tyler will be for it – and I might just have to defend him.

This time it's the girls turn to spin the bottle. It lands on Lily first. After that the boy's bottle spins and the worst happens.

It lands on me.

I can see Madison's face – it is furious and jealous for a few seconds. Then, she puts a mask of nothingness on. No emotion is displayed on her face. 'Ooooh!' The others exclaim - clearly the excitement is just too much for them. I roll my eyes.

We stand up, and just before Lily puts her lips to mine, she says, 'This didn't happen.' I nod. Then Lily puts her lips to mine, I feel nothing. There is no spark; it's just clumsy, uncomfortable kissing.

Eventually the seven seconds are up and I abruptly pull away. Lily looks just as bored as I must do, I have to admit – kissing Lily was pretty boring.

Madison looks pretty relieved that I found it boring – it's not hard to tell – and I give her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

Then, we all decide to call it a rap, it is 11:30 and we don't want to be too tired in the morning – Gina and Mike might suspect something. We decide to meet the next day at 10:45, which should give us time to get to bed and then get up again and meet in the woods.

As I go to bed I can't help feeling reassured that there is going to be more to this holiday than playing happy families and building sandcastles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! The story has taken un-expected turn and I'm sorry if you don't like it! But, it will get better soon!**

**-NovelFlower J**

Madison's POV

I am woken up early by the sound of someone outside the tent. I quietly get up and stick my head out. There is nothing but a note. It reads,

Madison,

Meet me on the beach – we need to talk.

Rick

Rick. My heart races with excitement. As I wander down to the beach I wonder what Rick wants; I am dressed but very cold. It may be summer, but when the sun isn't up it is cold enough for frost to be on the ground, as well as this the wind is cold and lashing out like an angry child.

When I reach the beach I am burning with curiosity on what Rick wants to talk about, after last night I am tired and I know there can't be an un-just reason for Rick waking, and getting up in such early hours of the morning.

Rick is sitting on the rocks, and spots me straight away.

'Hey,' he says, sleepily,

'Hi,' I reply, sounding wide awake in contrast.

'You know, Madison,' he starts,

'Yeah?' I say, eager for him to continue,

'I don't think this can work. I've been thinking – we've already gone too far already – and if the social services find out Mike and Gina will probably be fired. It isn't fair to anyone for us to continue.

The pain of my hair whipping my face is nothing compared to the feeling I have inside. This cannot be happening – not again. It proves to me that I am not wanted. Not one bit. No-one will ever like me.

'Please – don't think this means I don't like you, but this goes against everything I know and believe in. You're eleven. I am sixteen, it will not work. I'm sorry, Madison, but we're over.'

I don't beg him to not go, like in the movies, he doesn't come back and change his mind, he leaves me their clenching my fists, sobbing, and worse, broken hearted.

I watch him walk away, and I tell myself how stupid I was. He was 16 and I was 11, it was never going to work. I tell myself this as I feel my heart ripping apart. My blood pounds and my heart booms. I cannot believe I was so stupid.

I walk back up to the campsite slowly and let the tears dry up. I hope that by the time I get back I won't look like I've been crying. I don't care what anyone thinks anyway. I don't need anyone.

'Madison?' Tee asks at breakfast, 'are you OK?'

'I'm fine!' I reply snappily and quickly, 'Why wouldn't I be?'

'Alright!' Lily starts, 'no need to bite her head off!'

'Whatever!' I say grumpily, as I stalk off and chuck my cornflakes in the grass. Someone whistles as I stamp off and I can hear whispers about earlier nights and pre-teenager temper tantrums.

Rick turned up to breakfast and acted like it had all never happened. I cannot believe him – I thought he loved me – he told me he did; and now, he just ends it, like he never cared. But _I _don't care now, I don't need him, I don't want him – or anyone else.

I stay in the tent for the rest of the day, and most of the holiday. On the second day of my independence Mike makes me come on a walk, I stride fast out on my own refusing to talk to anyone. Mike doesn't try to make me do anything again. So, I stay in my tent, reading, listening to music and playing on my phone. I don't go to another spin the bottle gathering, but I know they still go on.

Everyone knows about the break-up now. It's just embarrassing and makes me feel stupid whenever someone mentions it; I have this empty feeling in my stomach down to my stupidity. I know what it is, it's my body telling me to grow up and get a life, and I will; I am.

When we get home it's nearly the end of the holidays, which means it's time to go back to school, so we go shopping for uniform. I am determined to make a good impression when I get to school so I stretch the uniform code to the limit. I get Mike to get me a pencil skirt and a bit of new make-up. I am not planning on being counted as a dork when I get to school.

I realise I need a few goals to keep my mind of other things. I realise that I should probably start losing a bit of weight as I have gained a lot through the process of getting to Elm Tree House.

When it comes to dinner on the night before school its fish and chips as a treat. I may love fish and chips but I am losing weight so I take a small portion and don't quite finish it. I don't have any pudding, but no-one notices, everyone is too wrapped up in their nerves.

In the morning I put a little mascara and lipstick on – I have to make a good first impression – my skirt is also not quite at regulation knee length. I don't look like a tart, but I definitely don't look like a nerd.

'What you dressing up for?' asks Tyler,

'Yeah-,' Jody continues, 'it's just school!'

'Well – I need to make a good impression – I don't want them thinking I'm a dork!' I say,

Rick splutters over his cereal and I roll my eyes, 'Mike?' I ask, 'Is it all right if I have breakfast when I get to school? I want to get a feel for school food – you know, don't want to leave Gina making another pack lunch!'

'Sure – that would be a great help! Thanks, Madison.' He replies.

Gina drives us too school in the van and I am determined not to be ashamed, being in The Dumping Ground is just another obstacle that will make me stronger.

When we arrive, everyone stares; I guess being a care kid is another object of interest to normal kids. I get a few wolf whistles as I walk out of the van and a few girls stare enviously.

A smart looking woman approaches, 'Hello – you must be Madison Clover – welcome to Presleyway Secondary School. I am your headmistress; to you I am called Mrs Hooley.'

I smile sweetly at her and she introduces me to a very beautiful girl, 'This is Jazmine, she will show you round today.' Mrs Hooley says and then walks off to talk to Gina – paperwork I guess.

'I'm Jazmine Cutley, and if you dare cross me I will make your life a misery!' She smiles sweetly, everyone in the playground is looking on,

'Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn.' I reply,

Her mouth drops open,

'Now excuse me, I have more interesting things to do than talk to an idiot.'

With that, I stalk off.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick POV

I wonder if what I was doing was a mistake. It seemed the right thing to do at the time. I wish I had never started us – I wish I hadn't given in the temptation to kiss her that day.

What would she be? Would she be the beautiful, innocent girl I met when she came here? Or would she be the manipulative, schemer she is now? I think I broke her heart, and for that I feel bad. But I don't regret breaking up, for all the pain it gave me, thinking about it now, I know it was the right choice.

Mike would have been fired, and Gina. I would have made her a teenager before she's ready. 'Cus really she's just a kid. Eleven. What was I thinking?

I was so stupid; I messed up, big time. It was foolish and stupid and against everything I believe in. It was immoral.

Seeing how I've ruined her breaks my heart. Because I know that the way she is, the horrible way she is, is my fault. It is because of me. If I were to look on to this situation I would hate myself, I do now. I hate the part of me that loved her, that fell in love. Because it shouldn't have, this was never meant to happen, if only she had gone to another care house, somewhere else, somewhere I would never meet her, somewhere I couldn't mess her up.

But I am too late now, and hindsight is useless.

It is the weekend after the first week of school, and Mike has cooked a massive breakfast. With something everyone likes, even Madison, sausages, fried mash potatoes, hash browns, bacon, mushrooms and much more.

Madison comes downstairs in a vest top and short shorts. She doesn't say anything, but just looks at breakfast, turns around and walks out. 'Hey!' Mike yells, 'Madison! Aren't you going to have any breakfast?'

'Not hungry!' She shouts back. Something is up; the Madison I know would never ever pass up a breakfast like the one on the table. But, lately she hasn't been eating much – skipping breakfast, telling Mike not to make her a pack lunch as she will grab breakfast and lunch at school. But she never grabs breakfast, and her lunch usually consists of a salad and at dinner she usually doesn't have full plate and claims she's had a huge lunch. But she's so young – she couldn't have anorexia, could she?

The idea stews in my mind. She is only eleven. But she is very mature, physically and mentally. Finally, I make a decision, calling an emergency house meeting at around 1:00. I include everyone, (except Madison) but if they don't turn up that's their problem.

Everyone turns up (minus Floss, Harry and Mo, who are shopping with Gina, as well as Lily as she is on holiday with her dad, Jonah and Shannay), surprisingly.

'Why isn't Madison here?' Tee asks,

'Yeah,' Carmen continues, 'have you got some ex-boyfriend grudge on her?'

'No,' I say, 'this meeting is about her – I'm worried about her, I think she has an eating disorder.'

Some people looked shocked; others don't look surprised, nodding their heads in agreement.

'No...' Carmen starts, shaking her head, 'I don't believe it! Madison isn't that stupid.'

'It's not stupid!' Faith disagrees, 'it means that Madison isn't happy and she needs someone to help.'

'So what?' Johnny replies, 'What's it go to do with us?'

'Johnny!' Tee scolds, 'she's our friend, if she did have a problem I would want to help her sort it out!'

'Johnny's right – for once – I don't think we should be doing this,' Elektra backs up Johnny.

'Fine – let's have a vote – who wants to help Madison?' Faith decides.

She counts the hands; and as Lily isn't there, we lose. We are not helping Madison.

I don't really know what to do now; I guess all I can do is nothing. I watch Madison at lunch and dinner and she just seems to push her food round her plate.

Suddenly, half way through dinner Mike taps his tea spoon against his glass and loudly commands, 'Quiet, everyone! I have an announcement to make, actually I have two!'

Everyone shuts up and looks at Mike.

'There is some bad news and some good. I'll tell you the bad news first. Gina will be leaving us very soon.'

'What?' Someone shouts, and the whole kitchen is submerged in chaos. Because, as much as Gina can be a pain, everyone loves her and her work is appreciated. It is not hard to say that Gina will be dearly missed.

'But! Quiet everyone!' Mike shouts over the noise and chaos, 'we will be moving to somewhere bigger! A place called Ashdene Ridge!'

This causes more uproar than the last announcement. Elm Tree House is our home and has been for a long, long time. Moving would be like losing the centre of our-selves.

Although, Mike is right to move us, as hard as it will be, it is packed and nearly everyone is sharing at the moment.

After dinner, I pass Madison's and Tee's room, I hear sobbing, and I know it's not Tee as she is downstairs.

I nearly go in, but I realise I cannot make it any better, I am the one who did this to Madison, I am not the one who can fix it...

**Dun, dun, duhh! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I am sorry it's so short (I know under a 1000 words!) but am having bad writers block.**

**Also, hope you have all seen the new episode of The Dumping Ground! I love it! I am trying to weave the new series from the old without too many gaps – it drives me mad when CBBC drop characters, move house, ect. and don't give any reason, just suddenly everything is gone! **

**Also, I am having a bit of trouble with a big decision with this story. I can either skip forward about 3/2 years so I can develop Madison as a character and have her with more serious relationships with other boys, or I can continue the same time. Please tell me what you think I should do in the reviews!**

**Also I would like to give a special thanks to...**

**Linneagb, Lillie, Unknown Reader, (All of the Guest's) and ElektraMackenzie for reviewing! **

**-Novel Flower**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So... if you haven't read the review I posted I will tell you what my decision was about the story. I decided to skip forward two years, but it's a little confusing. Rick is seventeen, and will soon be eighteen, but leaving elm tree at the end of year 13 – he is at collage and is studying music. Madison has just turned 13 and has become older, very gorgeous, and very anorexic. We start in the middle of the summer holidays. Also I have included Bailey and May-Li and Elektra and Gina have left. Hope you guys like it! J**

Madison's POV

I look in the mirror. I am dressed in a vest top and some short violet running shorts. The person looking back at me is fat and her blubber wobbles precariously. She need to lose weight, she needs to be slimmer. She is not doing well enough; she needs to go down to 300 calories a day.

The girl covers her face with make up so no-one can see her ugliness.

She is very ugly, and she is me.

I creep downstairs, careful not to wake anyone, and pour myself a small portion of un-sugared cornflakes. I don't put any milk on – too many calories and a huge fat intake. I drink some water and hope that my banging head-ache will go away soon.

But it won't. I know it won't – the headache never goes away, it's always there in the back of my mind, so I just have to ignore it.

It is very early, 6:30, but it's still light outside. I go upstairs and grab my iPod-nano, wrap the strap around my arm and put my headphones in.

Then I go back down the stairs and head out the door. I run over to the park, then continue running around the park, heading into the woods. I plan what I will eat for the day.

At 1:00 I will eat a banana (105 calories) and at 6:00 I will eat a small amount of the pie will are having tonight, (160 calories). In total I will have had 365 calories. I will also have had water, and lots of it. 0 calories, but healthy enough to keep me from passing out. I did that before – big mistake.

Everyone was really worried and on my case. I gained 20 kilos, before everyone stopped watching my every move. I was fatter than ever and everyone kept going on about how thin I was, but I knew they were just saying that – I am huge - 50 pounds, and aiming at 40.

I come back from my run and I head into the kitchen, everyone is there. 'Madison!' Mike says startled, 'do you want some breakfast?'

'No thanks, I've already had some.' I reply, everyone else is eating bacon, the fat content in that makes me want to shudder.

'No.' Rick mutters under his breath, 'she's already had a tiny portion of cornflakes that will be exactly 110 calories.'

'Actually they're only 100 calories,' I gasp as I hear myself say it, I've let it slip, and everyone looks at me.

There is a very long pause and everyone stops and stares at me.

'Why would that matter, Madison?' May-Li finally says in a worried, yet accusing voice.

'Well it's just nice to know, you know...' I start, but I know I've messed up – and it's too late to fix.

'I think we need to have a talk in the office, Madison,' Mike says, and then in a terrifying voice he adds, 'NOW.'

I nonchalantly shrug, and leave the kitchen, going into the glass walled office. There I lean against the metal filing cabinets. A few minutes later, Mike and May-Li come in.

They watch me for a while until Mike says to me 'Madison, how long have you been counting your calories?'

I don't try to lie, Mike and May-Li will see through it,

'From when after me and Rick...' I pause, struggling to say it 'broke..u...up.'

My voice breaks and all of a sudden I'm sobbing. Heart wrenching, gut pulling sobs. They come from somewhere deep inside me. Everything I've kept packed up in a box at the back of my brain, the painful memories, come tumbling out – in sobs.

May-Li embraces me and I dampen her t-shirt. I cannot stop, it is physically, and mentally, impossible. It goes on for what could be 5 minutes, or 5 hours. I don't know - anything.

Finally, I stop and May-Li breaks away from me. 'I think, Madison, that you may have anorexia.' May-Li concludes. 'But I also think that there is other stuff going on inside that head of yours.'

'I'm so confused,' I sniff, wiping the tears away from my face, 'why didn't my parents want me? Why didn't Rick want me? Have I done something wrong? Is there just something inside me that makes everyone hate me? Something that makes me unwanted?'

Mike shakes his head, and May-Li looks at me despairingly. 'No, Madison,' Mike says, sounding shocked, 'you're getting very mixed up. It's nothing to do with you – it's other people. Madison, your parent's case and Rick's are very different. Your parents did want you but they couldn't cope, they did love you, trust me. Madison, who told you they didn't want you?'

'No-one,' I stuttered, 'I just guessed... So they did want me?'

'Yes, of course they wanted you! But, your mother became very ill. They tried to hide it from you. Your case was dealt with very badly, I'm sorry Madison, but your mother died of cancer over 2 year ago.'

I gasp, I don't understand. My parents did want me? Parent now. My mum is dead? It's all too much for my brain to take in.

Before I know it, I am in the kitchen, a knife hovering horizontally over my arm. This voice says, 'if anyone gets any closer I'll do it.' I realise that voice is mine.

'Madison!' 'NO!' People shout but it's all white noise. Suddenly, I hear a voice behind me, and I want to listen to it, I really do, but I don't know if I can.

'Madison, put the knife down.' I can hear him, but all I can see is him, walking away, 2 years ago, on the worst holiday of my life.

Then, suddenly he is in front of me, 'Please, I'm begging you Madison, put the knife down.'

I can't help it, before anyone can do anything I say, 'I told you if anyone got any closer I'd do it – and now I am.'

The knife cuts deep, and everything goes black.

**Another Authors Note – sorry! I hope you guys liked the third episode of Series 2 – I certainly did – Johnny tearing up had me tearing up too! Never seen that side of him before, maybe I'll try to capture the essence of that in my story! **

**Sorry if you feel there are too many cliff-hangers, or you feel Madison's anorexia has been badly represented, I did a lot of research into that so I hope it hasn't been! Anyway, I really hope you guys liked that, tell me, whatever you think! J**

**-NovelFlower **


	8. Chapter 8

Rick's POV

I am sitting by Madison's bed when she wakes up. Her eyes flutter and she tries to sit up. 'Whoa... Madison,' I stop her, 'you might not want to sit up quite yet.'

'Why not?' She questions, her delicate face carved into a frown, 'What are all these tubes in my arm? Why am I in hospital? And why is there a huge scar on my arm?'

Now it's my turn to be worried, 'Madison, don't you remember anything?'

I wish I hadn't said it now, her face clouds over and she starts crying.

'Madison!' I am horrified – what have I done? 'Don't cry! Shh! It'll be all right! Please just don't cry! What's the matter?'

She sniffs, 'It's my mum, my parents did want me, Rick. But...but...my mum – she's dead.' She starts crying again.

Luckily I've already heard about her mum, so I don't react to that, instead, I just hold her close to me, and let her cry, and cry, until my shirt is soaked.

'Sorry,' she apologizes, 'I'm just this big blubbery mess!'

'Don't apologise,' I say, 'it's not your fault – anyone would be the same in your situation.'

Situation – Madison's situation – the biggest mess I've ever witnessed - in my entire life, and trust me, that's saying something. She doesn't know yet but she will be kept in the hospital for at least two months. They wanted to send her away, to a special centre for teenagers with life-threatening condition, apparently her BMI (Body Mass Index) was only 9.7, but we didn't let them – we thought it might be a bit too disturbing for Madison. She wouldn't have lived for much longer – I wonder how we couldn't have noticed. It makes me feel so guilty, maybe – if I hadn't started a relationship with her and then broken up with her, she'd probably be fine. But, it's too late now.

A/N: Ok! Ok! I know! I said I wouldn't produce any chapters under 1000 words, but I have kept my word up till now and I am not really sure whether to count this as a chapter. It's not really a filler as it is working on Rick and Madison's relationship (No, they will not be getting back together) and explaining the situation. So... I am hoping to update soon – hope you guys like it!

-NovelFlower :)


	9. Chapter 9

May-Li's POV

God, I cannot believe we let Madison get into that state. The hospital was really, really concerned, and a lot of the nurses were giving us very cold stares. I don't blame them, really, because, if I was them, I think I'd be giving us something much worse than cold stares.

Her BMI was only 9.7! 9.7! Her doctor said she might not have lived for much longer, about 8 months! Unbelievable, I thought the council might shut us down, however it seems that there are a few more problems in our community than a care home with one child with anorexia.

The hospital wanted to send her away, to somewhere where they could ensure she got a full recovery, and we did consider it for a while, but then decided it wouldn't really help. What Madison really needed was someone she knew well to be there for her, someone who wasn't connected to too many bad memories.

Rick wanted to do it, be there with her every second of the next year. However, Mike thought that there were too many bad memories that were connected to Rick. I also thought that, because Rick was a boy he wouldn't be able to share a room with Madison, and she needed someone to be with her all the time, even at night, when she's sleeping.

Eventually, we decided Tee would be good for the job as she would be able to share room with Madison, she wouldn't be leaving for a while, as well as the fact that Tee was not connected to any of Madison's bad memories. She was very happy to do it, and, really, who could do a better job than Tee? She is happy, determined, considerate, empathetic and at a similar age to Madison.

Now Lily has left, Madison is in hospital and Frank's moved back in, everything is slightly more chaotic. We've had to get Frank a new room, and move Tee into Madison's room. But, luckily we've managed to do it, with, inevitably, a lot of excessive fuss.

On top of this, Tyler's mum came to see him, but that didn't work out too well, and Tyler most certainly won't be going to stay with his mum, she needs a lot more time. But, maybe he'll get to see his mum a little more often.

Finally, though, everyone is sorted and we're now waiting for Madison to be well enough to come home. All the kids are really excited to see her, surprisingly, she's actually a big part of the Ashdene Ridge community.

We only have a month now, and she will be home. A lot of the things that they are doing in the hospital are all about the psychotherapy, to find out what was the reason behind her anorexia.

They think a lot of the reason was her feeling unwanted, confused, and feeling like everything was spiralling out of control. Her BMI is now 11.3, still desperately underweight, but, thankfully, getting better.

Her doctor has said that she needs to find something to distract herself with, a hobby or passion. So, we asked the kids to put their ideas on a list; that was funny – the list looked like this:

**Madison's Hobby/Passion Idea List**

MO – BuG COlLEctInG

Tee- Dress Making

Tyler-Pranking

Rick- Playing a musical instrument/singing

Faith- Sports eg: running, rugby, swimming, etc.

Bailey – Football

I can see where the kids are coming from, but to me only Rick or Tee's ideas seemed appropriate. So, one week ago, we presented Madison with the two ideas of Tee and Ricks, and she quietly decided to opt for Rick's idea, more specifically singing.

The hospital organised a room for her to try it out, and Rick volunteered to join her with his guitar. I had to stay, as an adult has to be with Madison all the time. I sat quietly in the corner of the room, observing and listening to the beautiful melodies Rick and Madison came up with. Singing definitely seems to be Madison's forte and she is very talented.

Madison had had lessons before she came to us, but says she didn't start up again as they were very expensive and she didn't want to be seen as being favoured.

Although, I don't think she needs lessons any more, Madison sings like an angel, her voice soaring up to the high notes, and scoping down to the lows. She is remarkable and I can see a potential career ahead for her.

Rick and her meet up every other day in the same hospital, and the days when she's not practising with Rick she's practising on her own, doing her scales and singing the latest pop-sensations, hers seem to sound better than the originals. They've already started composing a song, working together on the lyrics, Rick playing the chords and Madison's voice conquering the melody.

Now Madison is putting on weight, she is becoming, increasingly more beautiful. Her natural face, clear of make-up is perfect, her dark blue bags are fading as she gains weight. I've noticed now that she also has a very nice body; curvy, elegant, yet at the same time willowy and strong looking. She has brown eyes, which sometimes appear green, along with long, wavy, golden hair.

When Madison is out she will not be allowed to go to school for another month, as the hospital said that would be too stressful for her. This is true, as she would probably face lots of rumours and gossip at school, which would be a heavy load to give her after she had just got home from the hospital.

Madison already has her work cut out for her when she gets home, everyone will have their own opinion on her situation, which they will all, probably, want to share with her.

We have decided, as a reward to Madison for how well she is doing, and a birthday present, that we will get her a microphone with a proper recorder, this is well over £200, but if anyone deserves it it's Madison...

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't update in so long! Things have been a bit hectic at home, and I've been really busy. Anyway, it's here now and I hope you like it! Tell me in the reviews box!  
-NovelFlower x**


End file.
